She's Alright
by WitchesareCool
Summary: She's the new kid in school, Innocent, it's almost like a classic love story...almost.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp lets test this out.**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Santana's Pov

I stared down at the girl cowarding in the corner. I couldn't help but laugh at the helpless thing. She was facing the wall so all i could see was her long blonde hair. I slowly poured the red slushy all over her head. I could hear her cry. I turned and high fived Quinn Fabray. Once again we kept up the tradition of slushing the new kid.

I walked away turning to take one last look. She was watching me, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I quickly turned my head away and focused on making the boys stare as I walked by.

Most of the cheerios hate it when guys stare at them, but I just soak it up. Some people just need to learn how to take a complement. I quickly walked up to my boyfriend Puck, kissing his cheek. He didn't even turned and looked at me, he was too busy talking to Sam and Finn about football.

"Lopez!" I head couch sylvester yell from down the halls. "I hope your not busy, your helping with tryouts." I wasw going to refuse but she gave me the 'if you don't your off the cheerios look' so I instantly swallowed my words.

"Puck, baby, I can't make it our date tonight." I said leaning up into his ear. "Sure whatever." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not really intrested in their conversation I let my eyes wonder the halls I say Berry talking to Femme boy. I watched as they had talked Rachel into a new happier self.  
The bell rang signaling class. I began to walk to biology arm linked with puck. We stopped outside the door. "See you tonight?" He said with a expecting smile. "Puck I told you I have Cheerios stuff going on." His face dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever," and with that I walked into class.

I took my usual seat in the back corner. I loved this spot it, I had the table to myself and a window to look out of when I'm bored. "Okay class we have a new kid today, please don't throw anything at her."

I looked at the front of the room where the blonde I slushied early stood. She was acually really pretty. "Brittany please take a seat next to Santana. Santana raise your hand." I growned and raised my hand.

She saw me and I could tell she was about to burst into tears. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I could hear her sit next to me with her books falling all over the desk. I watched as her pencil rolled onto the floor.

I bent down and picked it up for her. "This is yours," She reached out and grabbed it placing it behind her ear, her arm holding the scattered items and papers on the desk. "Thanks." She said quietly almost nonaudible. I watched her as she reorganized the items back into there places. She was cute, the way she paniced about how she lost her pencil.

A part of me didn't want to tell her that it's behing her ear. I giggled to myself as she looked everywhere. "She looked to me with confusion. Her eyes were pure innocence and curiosity.

I couldn't help myself but to grab the pencil from behind her ear. "She didn't move just stared at me and began to blush. I held her pencil up and she quickly grabbed it turning away with her head down. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

**So tell me what you think about this story in the reviews, thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

I dragged my feet to the gym where I was forced to watch many teenage dreams be crushed by Sylvester. I sat next to her at a little table with the cheerios sign posted on it. I flinched when she yell through a megaphone.

I began to grow bored with all the performances and insults I just wanted to go home and sleep. "Brittany Peirce!" Sylvester yelled. I Instantly sat up taller when I saw the blonde from Bio walk into the stage. "Well come on haven't got all day." She started to dance.

I couldn't stop myself from tracing her exposed legs with my eyes. I felt an elbow spike into my side. "What you think, Lopez?" I looked back at her. Is Sylvester thinking about making her a Cheerio? I began to smile. "uhhh." She leaned away from me.

She picked up the mega phone and began to scream. "Get the hell off my floor you suck! I watched in pain as she started to cry and sprinted off the stage.

I finally got home around 8 that night, I was exhausted. No body else got into the Cheerios, I'm still amazed that Brittany managed to impress Sylvester. I blankly threw my bag onto the floor of my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. I felt the need to sleep come over me. I needed to change but Ugh! I don't wanna move!

I was about to fall asleep when I heard my phone buzz. Slowly I got up and retrieved my phone from my bag.

**Quinn- Hey How was the try outs**

My head quickly flashed back to the try outs. A certain blond lingered in my head as I replied.

**Santana- The blond we slushied tried out.**

I changed into my pajamas's as I waited for a reply.

**Quinn- Lol, how did she do?**

**Santana- Personally, I don't see why she didn't get on, She actually a good dancer.**

**Quinn- Santana?**

**Santana- What?**

**Quinn- What the Hell!**

** I sat there starring at the question for a long time. What the hell what? I reread the previous messages trying to figure it out.**

**Santana- Uh what do you mean?**

**Quinn- Just forget it.**

OOOkkkaaayyy... What has gotten into Quinn's mind now. Finn must have pissed her off some how. A part of me wanted to make her tell me what she meant but I just dropped it.

The next day I walked to bio slowly, sore from morning practice. I made my way to the back of the classroom. I set myself down as carefully as I could. I feel off the pyramid today and the stupid guarders didn't even bother to catch me. I watched as the rain began to pour outside.

I could hear as Brittany sat down next to me with a loud thud as all her things feel apart. She scrambled to pick everything up just like yesterday. "Maybe if you actually organized your things," I said sarcastically.

She looked at me. I mentally broke down inside as I saw her eyes stained with red, obviously from crying. I took notice to her white shirt. I had a huge ugly blue stain on it. I quickly looked away and watched the rain come down.

Why did I feel bad for this woman. She's just like every other loser in this school who attempted and failed to get on the Cheerios. I cringed when I felt something tap into my hand. I looked down to see a wooden pencil with the initials BSP. I let out as soft giggle. What an Elementary thing to so. I pushed the pencil back her way.

I didn't bother paying attention as the teacher spoke, I wasn't really intrested in how the heart works. The heart was stupid, it is responsible for all the pain in my life... it's the reason why I-

My thought was cut off by the blond whispering in my ear. "Hey...umm could I borrow a pencil... I sort of lost mine." I looked at her clearly seeing the pencil behind her ear. I shrugged and gave her a pencil anyways. What was with this girl and 'losing her pencils'?

**Okay everybody please review it gives me strength to contiune. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note okay guys I'm sorry for the wait but o sat myself down and forced myself to update.  
Also I'm typing on my iPod so it might be formatted different.

Physically and mentally exhausted from cheerios practice. I dragged myself to meet puck for our date. I saw him waving from a corner booth as i made my way over he stood giving me a kiss on the cheek. I don't want to be here. I want to be at home asleep in my warm bed. Not here next to puck, who is ordering my food for me from the waitress.  
"So how was practice?" Puck asked slouching in his seat.  
"Fine," was all i said. He sighed and looked around the restaurant. "Why are we even together?" He asked sitting up. "I mean it obvious you don't like me."  
I never liked him in the first place its all for fame here in Lima. Popular date popular while the losers watched and day dream of what there life would be like with so and so. Popular kids stay together no matter how mis-matched they are.  
Even with all that running through my head all i did was shrug. He looked at me with sympathetic brown puppy eyes. "Santana I think we should break up," I glared at him. How the fuck could he do this! With the big after game party! Were going to be single that is practically a sin!  
I didn't say anything to him, just got up and stormed out to my car. As i started the engine I started to think of names of people who are single. I could go with Evan... Wait he's dating Quinn.  
"Ugh i'm better off not going at all!" I stormed into my crappy creaky house.  
"Santana! You're home!" I looked at my tippy father holding a bottle of beer. I just ignored him and walked up to mine and my little sister Avril room.  
"Hey sis. How was the date with Puckerman?" I picked up my little sister and held her on my lap.  
"He broke up with me," i sighed. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my stomach. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes just like mine and smiled.  
"He was a jerk anyways," I couldn't help but laugh as she just smiled with a little giggle. "I love you, you know that right?" I said messing up her hair. She just smiled and ran across the room handing me a picture.  
I took the colorful paper from her hand and looked at the artwork.  
It was a picture of her cheering as i held a... Sword with our father lying on the ground with x for eyes.  
I sighed what am i going to do with here. "Do you like it?" She said looking at me innocently. All i could do is smile as she once again ran across the room and turned on the music player listening to here favorite wiggles cd.  
The next day i closed my locker to be face to face with Jacob Ben Isreal. "So Santana is it true you broke up with Puck because you are actually a lesbian?" He pestered getting to close to me. "What the hell! I am not gay get off that topic!" I looked up to see Brittany with tears forming in her eyes.  
What was that all about?  
I walked into Biology a little early to avoid a run in with Quinn. I took a seat next to brittany was already seated with her head down. I placed my hand on her back rubbing slow circles.  
"Hey Pierce what's wrong?" I said in a soft voice only loud enough for her to hear. I could hear her sniffle and look at me. Her shocking blue eyes were clouded with the tears streaming down her face. "It-it's nothing really. I don't even know why I'm crying." She wipes her eyes with her sleeves and plastered a smile on her face. "So are you going to the party after the game?" I said trying to get her mind off whatever is making her upset.  
"Uhh, no i'm really not going anywhere after school just straight home, I'm not really a fan of football." She said picking at her sleeve under the table.  
"Do you even so anything after school?" She just shook her head.  
"I not really a people person you know i like being alone." With that the bell rang and she opened her notebook and began to write. I wonder what she writes in there. Definitely not notes.

Mkay guys thanks for reading Please Review. :) I read them all!


End file.
